A Shy Cherry Blossom
by Momokochan4
Summary: This is a KaoruXOC story! I had a dream one night and I said to myself, "Hey, Momo, this would make an AWESOME story!" - I'm soooo proud of myself!I'm soo smarticle! well, it's gonna end up being really awesome and I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CUB
1. Meeting Chihiro!

**A Shy Cherry Blossom**

My dad informed me that we would need the assistance of a moving service, and that very afternoon I had seen a poster saying "**Hitachiin Bros. Movers!**" You see, I've had a crush on Kaoru Hitachiin since I met the host club, so I leaped at the chance for him to help me, my dad, and my brother move into our new house; Of course with the help of his identical twin brother Hikaru. I had skipped the 8th grade, and thus was the youngest freshman at Ouran High. On my first day, I had wanted to find a quiet place to practice my singing. However, I ended up meeting the Host club. When I saw them, I immediately rushed to meet the short, blonde, caramel-eyed host known as Hunny. Then I had to look almost straight up to see his cousin Mori. I smiled and introduced myself. I looked back over and saw the taller blonde sitting in a corner and I sweat dropped. "Err….. Is he ok?" I asked blinking my jade orbs confused. A brown-haired and –eyed host walked up beside me, "Tamaki-senpai is always like this, don't worry" I turned my head which sent my waist-long cerulean hair swishing. "Oh…. Thanks for explaining……uh…" "Haruhi" he told me. I smiled instantly knowing that Haruhi was a girl, but wanting to keep my knowledge a secret. I stood there conversing with Haruhi when two people slipped their arms around my shoulders. Knowing they were of the male gender I flushed red. _"__**You hadn't introduced yourself to us yet!"**_two almost identical voices said. "G-Gomen but could you possibly let m-me g-go?" "Awwww Kaoru, we've made our new toy blush!" the rougher voice of the two said "I love shy toys!!! They are so much fun to mess with Hikaru" the one I believed to be named Kaoru said. I whipped around and said with venom dripping from my words "I'll have you know that Chihiro Hitsuyouma is no one's toy!" "Hn" said Hikaru. "_**Fine we will leave you alone if you win the, 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game**__!_'" they swished around with caps on and I merely sweat dropped. "_**Now, which one is Hikaru-kun?**_" I looked at them for a moment. "I hope it isn't cheating but could you both say something, one at a time?" "_**Uh…. Ok!**__"_they said in unison. "Well, I want to know…… Um….." I turned to a chibi form and rushed about confusedly before Haruhi snapped me out of it. "Thanks Haruhi" "No problem Chihiro" I stood back up and said "One of you at a time, I know you are twins but tell me your star sign!" the one on the right spoke first "Gemini" he had a smoother, gentler voice. "Gemini" piped up the one on the left with a more rigid and devilish tone. I smirked and said "The one on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru, don't bother telling me I'm wrong 'cause at my old school in North Carolina I could tell every set of twins apart by their voices!" I smiled triumphantly at their baffled faces. "_**No one's ever been able to tell us apart other than Haruhi**__"_ they said in unison. I stuck my tongue out and brought my hand up in a peace sign, "that's just the way I roll boys!!"

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I stood there baffled. Chihiro was able to tell us apart! I felt a warm sensation run throughout my being. I shook my head "wow Chi-chan!" She turned red at the nickname, it was obvious that she was younger than most of the hosts though she didn't look it. "Arigatou Kaoru" she said in a hushed and shy tone, I had to admit she was very cute. Chihiro had waist-length cerulean blue hair that looked like silk, she had gorgeous jade eyes that had such an innocent glint, and her slightly tanned skin completely complimented her baby pink T-shirt and washed out jeans. Her shirt said "You may make fun of me, but it's Hello Kitty all the way!" I chuckled at the little white cat under the phrase. "What are you laughing at?" she asked me. "I just like your shirt" I smiled. A light pink grazed Chi-Chan's cheeks.

~Chihiro's P.O.V~

/_Kaoru must have realized that I'm very shy around guys… curse my shy nature!!!/ _I looked up and said "hey, wasn't there another one of you here before?" "I think you mean me" a voice from behind sent shivers up my spine. I turned around trying my best not to seem scared "What's your name?" I asked shyly "Kyouya Ootori, it's nice to meet the heir to the largest CD company in America" I smirked "so you've heard of my dad's business" Tamaki sprung up "OF COURSE!! Mommy here knows everything about all students in Ouran" I anime fell. "Mommy?!" I burst out laughing. Kyouya pushed up his glasses "don't make fun Chihiro" I stood back up obviously frightened by the shadow king as I would further refer to him as. "Err….." that was all I could muster. Tamaki had grabbed me and swirled me around and I flushed red, _**A/N: you see Chihiro is very shy when it comes to guys, even though she grew up mostly around guys. She can't help it! **_Tamaki looked at her "Awwww my new daughter is adorable!" "D-D-DAUGHTER?!?!?" I screeched. I had accidentally sent Tamaki to his corner of woe. "EEP!!!! T-Tamaki-senpai GOMEN!!!" Tamaki sprung from his corner and engulfed me in a swirling hug. "Tamaki-senpai…. I feel sick" just as Tamaki released me I rushed towards the restroom. The twins sweat dropped. **"**_**Wow Tono, you've sure done it this time!"**_Tamaki simply rushed to the corner of woe. I walked out my face slightly pink from when I rushed out before "G-Gomenasai minna" I was engulfed by the twins and my face turned scarlet red. _**"Poor Chihiro-chan!" **_"Ne ne Chi-chan! Would you like to come have cake with me and Usa-chan?" I couldn't help but smile "Of course Hunny-senpai" I allowed the short senior to lead me to a table. I smiled sweetly. "So, why did you wander into the host club anyways?" questioned the normally silent Mori. I blinked a few times then blushed "O-Oh… I was just trying to find a quiet place so I could sing… naturally I looked through the music rooms" I answered shyly. "I wanna hear Chi-chan sing!" chirped Hunny happily. "N-No I c-c-couldn't!!! N-not with so many people here!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!! But I _really _wanna hear Chi-chan sing!!" he said with a puppy-dog pout. I twitched, how could I say no to that face?! "-sigh- ok Hunny, but it'll be a lullaby 'cause I sing those best" "ok!!" said an obviously excited Hunny. I walked calmly over to a piano and I began to play; _**little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**_

_**little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight**_

_**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**_

_**little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**_

_**little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**_

_**for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**and I hope that you'll know that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**_

_**everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning**_

I looked over and saw Hunny asleep and I smiled "Kawaii desu ne?" I asked no one in particular. "I would have to agree…" muttered Mori. My eyes widened slightly "Uh… g-gomen" "No, it's quite alright Hitsuyouma-san" I smiled "Please! Call me Chihiro!" I said happily. Mori smirked "Ok Chihiro" "You sing very nicely Chihiro-chan" a gentle voice said


	2. meet me in the garden

**A Shy Cherry Blossom**

Chapter Two

I turned to see who had complimented me. "O-Oh…thanks K-Kaoru" I felt my cheeks heat up _/UWAAAAAAAHHHH!!! He's perfect!!/ _Kaoru smiled kindly "you're welcome Chi-chan" "A-Ano, WH-where's Hikaru?" I had noted that they were almost always together. "Oh, he's off messing with Tono." Kaoru shrugged. I giggled lightly at their nickname for Tamaki. "So, which type would you like to designate Chihiro?" I squeaked and latched onto Kaoru's arm, scared out of my mind at the random question asked by the shadow king. A light pink dusted Kaoru's cheeks and I let go with a scarlet red face. "T-T-Type?" I stuttered. "Yes!" wailed Tamaki and he pointed to the according host in turn "Cool, Wild, Little Devil, Natural, Loli-shota, or……….." he trailed off, turning on his host club charm "The prince type, which happens to be yours truly, princess" he said while cupping my cheek. I turned red and tried to say something but it came out as a stutter "L-l-loli-shota, p-please" "Hunny it is then" smirked Kyouya. I quivered as I walked towards Hunny and Mori's table. "Ano, Mori-senpai, why don't you ever talk?" "Nn" was his answer. "I see…" I said. "Ne, Ne, will Chi-chan sing for me again? Usa-chan was asleep when you sang last time!" said an adorable little host. I couldn't help but smile "not right now Hunny" I stood up. I walked over toward a beautiful painting and I just admired it "it's pretty, isn't it Hunny-senpai?" "It sure is Chihiro-chan" said a velvet-like voice. I turned to see Kaoru and I blushed, this situation reminded me of a book I had read… about a girl who fell in love with a vampire, oh what was it called? Oh! _Twilight_!! That was a really good book. Come to think about it, Kaoru's eyes looked sort of like Edward's golden honey eyes. I blushed lightly at the extreme similarity. "I love your eyes…" I accidentally said out loud. Kaoru smiled Edward's famous half-smile and my heart went wild inside my chest. I really didn't like Edward, but I was head-over-heels for Kaoru. I started to feel dizzy… _/AAAAHHH!!! DANGIT!!!! I'M GONNA FAAAIIIINTTT!! CURSE YOUR PERFECTION KAORU!!!/ I_ passed out. Kaoru was kind enough to catch me and carry me to a couch. I felt really comfortable in his arms and I unconsciously snuggled into his chest.

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I blushed lightly. "Chi-Chihiro-chan?" I stuttered. "Mmmmnnnnn" she muttered, completely asleep. "Hikaru? Why have you taken Kaoru's place??" she asked in her sleep. I blushed deeper, _/she's dreaming about me? Why would she dream about me? / I_ wondered to myself. /_She's so cute…/_ I mused. I sighed dreamily. She was adorable. I brought my hand down to stroke her cheek and I smiled kindly. She squirmed a bit. I chuckled "Kawaii…." "Nn?" I saw her eyes flutter open and I blushed. "Haha," I tried to sound casual, "g'morning sleepy head" I smirked.

~Chihiro's P.O.V~

I flushed red "K-Kaoru!!" I managed squeak. "Wh-What happened??" He smirked "You passed out, then you drifted into sleep" he was still smirking as I blushed even more. "Eto……ano…" _dink dink dink_ I was twiddling my fingers shyly. _/GAAAAHHHH!!!!/ _I mentally slapped myself. _/WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SHY?!/ _I sighed why oh why does this happen to me?! Kaoru looked at me concerned, with his liquid honey orbs; I blinked my jade ones, believing that they were no comparison. Gosh…he was absolutely perfect. I sighed, completely confused and Kaoru took my face and turned it to his, looking truly concerned, I blushed like mad, knowing it was after club hours and the hosts were cleaning up. I bit my lip, trying not to blush any harder. "K-Kaoru, y-you aren't trying to capture me with hostly charms are you?!" I cried because of the intense blush. He blushed as well "I wasn't trying to Chi-chan…honest" I winced at the hurt in his honey-colored eyes. "G-Gomen, I w-wasn't sure that you weren't trying to sway me just b-because it's your job here…." I stuttered. He looked at me absolutely serious "Chihiro, that's not all I'm supposed to do, I'm supposed to make the girls feel important." I stared at him completely speechless. _/he wants me to feel important? No…..it couldn't be just me! He doesn't like me like that…at least I don't think so…/ _I thought to myself. Kaoru then cringed, I don't know why though…

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I cringed. Chihiro looked hurt and confused. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to console her and explain everything. Even the fact that I loved her… but I couldn't do it around the other hosts! I snapped together a few cords of ideas and I came up with asking her to meet me after the host club while she waited to be picked up. "Chihiro-chan," I started, "Would you mind talking to me right after Tono lets us off the hook?" I questioned. "Uh….o-ok Kaoru" she stuttered

~Chihiro's POV~

_/why does he want to talk to me? I'm just some "customer" as Kyouya-senpai puts it…/_ I sighed. Why does the gorgeous Kaoru Hitachiin want to talk to plain old Chihiro Hitsuyouma, when he can have any girl in the school to talk to? Kaoru put his hand on my cheek and I felt the heat run to my cheeks. I just stared into his smoldering honey-colored eyes.

~Kaoru~

Chihiro was absolutely beautiful. Her shy jade eyes glimmered with surprise. I felt my cheeks get dusted light pink. She was adorable. "Kawaii" I murmured. Chihiro flushed scarlet red and I smiled. "You're acting like Edward Cullen…." She muttered. "What?" I knew about _Twilight _and I've read it, but how was I acting like Edward? "You're making your eyes smolder……you're d-dazzling me……..even though the club is over..." I narrowed my eyes. She didn't understand. _/the reason I'm dazzling you is because I love you Chihiro Hitsuyouma!!!/_ Ugh… Why won't this gorgeous girl before me understand that I'm in love with her?!Uurrrgh it is so very annoying….. "Chihiro, I'm da-""KAORU!" My twin called. "Nn… Coming Hikaru! Sorry Chi-chan" I said chuckling nervously. She smiled and it lightened my heart. "It's alright K-Kaoru-senpai." I inwardly frowned _/Senpai? She only thinks of me as her senpai? Ugh this is worse than I thought! / _I smiled politely back then walked over to my twin brother. "Yes?" I questioned, "Help me with these dishes" Hikaru commanded. I obliged and cleared the table with him. _/I cannot believe that Chihiro only thinks of me as a senpai…. / _I thought with disappointment that clearly showed on my face. "Ne, are you upset Kaoru?" asked my mirror image. "No! Why do you ask Hikaru?" I suddenly got defensive. Hikaru smirked. "It's because of Chihiro, isn't it?" I blushed, "n-no!" He smirked.

~Later that day~

A young girl with waist-length cerulean blue hair wandered the halls of Ouran, searching for her sister. "Chi-chan, where are you?" she said, sighing.

1

'Member!!! Chihiro is shy :D

1Hey, it's Ichibanhoushii. I know this chapter was shorter than the first, but I wanted to end it there. It seemed right :D


	3. singing frenzy

A Shy Cherry Blossom

Chapter Three

I sighed sitting in the gazebo inside one of the mazes of rose gardens. I was waiting for Kaoru.

I started to hum. Eventually I started to sing.

_Yamikumo Ni sagashiteru_

_Tsukanda mono sura tebanashite_

_Mimi WO kiri saku kaze Ni_

_Kogoeru karada WA setsunai dake_

_Koko Ni iru WO itande iru_

_Umi tsukunderu kono mune_

_Hashiri dashi Te tsumazuita ra  
modore nai WA  
koko Ni iru no tsure dashite yo  
watashi no ōji Sama  
yume mitemo iija nai no? _

Hearing applause, I quickly stop myself and glance over. I smile, blushing slightly, seeing Kaoru.

"That was really good Chi-chan" he said with a big grin.

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun" I smiled back, fighting back the tears that came with the meaning of the song, it always seemed to bring me to tears. Reciting the English lyrics in my head, still fighting away the tears as I spoke with Kaoru… my prince…

_/I'm desperately looking for you  
I even let go of what I have possessed  
Winds blow as if it slashed my ears  
My freezing body feels nothing but pains_

_I'm here, It's really painful  
My heart is filled with pain  
If I stumble while running,  
I can never go back  
I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince  
Can't I even dream? /_

"Chi-chan… I… I" he trailed off. I looked at him, worriedly.

"Kaoru-kun, is everything alright?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, as a gesture of comfort. He looked up and smiled at me, ignoring the little sparks of electricity coming from my hand on his shoulder, I smiled back.

"I guess the cat's got my tongue" he chuckled. I smiled.  
He reached out and brushed his thumb against my cheek, frowning.

"Chi-chan… why are you crying?" he questioned, his eyes full of concern. I smiled.

"It's only that I am really happy that you wanted to talk to me, Kaoru-kun..."

He smiled kindly at that, and began to stroke my cheek with his thumb. Blushing, I ignored the sparks once more and leaned my head against his hand.

"CHIHIROOOOOOOOOOO!" I was slammed to the floor intertwined in my twin sister's death hug.

My eyes went swirly and I blindly hugged back. My sister Emiko was always much more energetic than I.

Emiko rubbed her cheek against mine, as Kaoru blinked, completely confused. Emiko was mumbling. "Dear sister, oh how I've missed you! Mother has been so worried! How is father? Are you being taken proper care of?" and on…and on. Sighing, I pushed her off of me, and dusted off my jeans. Seeing as my uniform hadn't arrived yet, I could wear whatever I wanted for the time being. My sister on the other hand was in the pale yellow uniform. Guess mother went and bought it directly… I smiled at the memory of my mother, bright red hair and sparkling jade eyes… my brother had inherited her gorgeous hair instead of me… my sister and I got my father's cerulean blue hair. His deep purple eyes also went to my brother. My brother was always the most favored out of the Hitsuyouma children. Not by our parents, or family, but by groups, classes, etcetera.

"Chihiiiiiro~??" "Chi-chan?" I snapped out of my rambling to myself, and glanced up at Kaoru and Emiko looking at me worriedly. Smiling sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my head, and explained that I had spaced out and was rambling to myself. Kaoru smirked.

"Cute" he muttered. I flushed red; he knew how to make me blush. Emiko giggled and poked my cheek. Once I was sitting in the gazebo again, in between Kaoru and Emiko, I tried to regain conversation.

After a long time in the gardens, we parted ways, and I began conversing with my twin sister. "Emi, why did you suddenly decide to come and visit me and father?"

"Because I wanted to" she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed; she is the weirdest girl I know. I started to hum. I was humming a happy tune, by the name of Sakura Kiss. Before Emi could comment, I was twirling down the street singing happily.

_Kiss kiss fall in love!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

_Honto wa kirai suki, mou sou nano!_

_Jibun no kimochi ga, kuria ni mietara _

_Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo!_

_Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna_

_Chigau yo ne kedo! MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_Aita ima Yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS!! Toki-_

"EARTH TO CHIHIRO!!!" called Emiko annoyed. I blinked. Blushing, I turned. "Gomene, Emi-chan.." I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed; I had written that song about Kaoru-kun.

I heard a chuckle, and I flushed red. It was Kaoru! He heard my song!!

I hid behind my twin sister. Hoping I was just imagining things.

Kaoru laughed.

He was smiling! I blushed deeper, shrinking farther behind Emiko.

"Hey, Emiko, where's Chihiro?" Kaoru questioned, jokingly. Emiko understood completely. "I haven't the slightest idea, Kaoru, why don't I help you look for her?" she said, trying not to giggle. I sighed, this wasn't going to work, and I knew it.

I walked out from behind her and past Kaoru.

They stared at me dumbfounded.

* * *

OMG i know its shorter than normal!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!

and, yes, i cheated. this chapter is mainly lyrics. oh well..

BUT i have a website for you all~ and it has every shred of information on my characters, including pictures

YOU EVEN GET A SNEAK PEAK INTO 'Eyes of Blue Fire'!!!!!! :D:D

and, i have pics of 2 of the characters in Eyes of Blue Fire for you to enjoy.

I have pics of Chihiro, and i'm about to get one of her older brother done.

but, here is the site

.com/


	4. Author's Note

Since this seems to be the only way to get people to listen to me, i have written an author's note chapter.

CAUSE I NEED PEOPLE TO LISTEN TO ME D:

I have 3 polls up, about my writing, and i need feedback from my readers. Please?

ugh. Please go to my profile and take the polls, or i can't update as fast D:

not that I update fast OTL

ok ok, this is over. Cause i know how annoying author's note chapters are. D:

-gives you all cookies- there's even more yummy stuff for people who take the polls. Including maybeh~ a drawing of your favorite couple???? fanservice? aha.

I'll draw you an alternate pairing, i'll draw you with the character of your choice, anything. BUT you have to take the poll first, kthxbai


End file.
